The surprise of a lifetime
by Miles-tails-prowler
Summary: If any of you know my other fanfic then you'll know Connor... well guess what? Here he is again having his life uprooted (again) in a parallel universe except this time it's Grimm! Join Connor as he finds out his wife's biggest secret...
1. Chapter 1

by ~Miles-tails-prowler

_Christine and I had just arrived home when I noticed something was wrong. I carefully opened the door and instantly I knew we were robbed. Glass was everywhere and our TV, stereo, and furniture was gone. I quickly ran upstairs and burst into the attic and breathed a sigh of relief. Sitting on my old reel to reel player was our family photo album. They didn't think to rob the attic. That photo album was irreplaceable, as all family photos were. I would have been devastated it they had stolen it. Satisfied that our most important thing was safe I went back down stairs. I heard my wife grumbling about the fact that they even took her slow cooker. I came into the kitchen and hugged my wife reminding her that we were insured and this was an obvious break and enter. I reach for the phone and mutter a curse, they even stole the bloody phone! Reaching into my pocket I pull out my cellphone and dial the police station and report the robbery. After a while I hear a knock on the door and I feel my wife tense beside me, a look of pure dread coming across her face. I squeeze her hand and reassure her it's just the cops before peeking through the peephole to see two uniformed officers just as I expected. I open the door to welcome them and I can see a reflection of my wife shift into some sort of animal in the older one's eyes. I dismiss it as some sort of trick of the light and welcome him in. That's when my wife shrieks _"Grimm"_ and bolts upstairs, causing me to jump. The officers just sigh as if they're used to this and ask me if I could go calm my wife. I'm a little confused but my mind swings back to my wife shrieking "Grimm" and running away. I can only think of that TV show from my childhood called "Grimm" and that makes me wonder if I just got thrust into the world of that show? It's a crazy thought but it's the most reasonable sounding explanation my rattled mind can come up with._

_I walk upstairs and can hear my wife cowering in the bedroom. I quietly open the door and enter the room, her head whips up and for a brief moment I can see an animistic glint to her eyes. The glint quickly disappears and she barrels into me knocking me to the floor and wrapping her arms around me. I'm a little stunned at her odd behaviour but I quickly recover and hug my wife back, rocking her in my arms and asking what's wrong. She starts mumbling something about her being sorry for not telling me before and about how she might as well let me know before she dies, and before I have a chance to process this new information she detaches herself from my arms and morphs into that same animal I saw in the cop's eyes. That triggers some sort of instinctive fear in me and I feel the adrenaline hit my system like a sledgehammer. I quickly stomp out this irrational fear, this is my wife of 12 years in front of me, who cares if she's not human? Besides, if she wanted to kill me she could have when she was hugging me! I look back up at my wife, she's tense, as if she's expecting something bad to happen. I let my gaze trail over her, taking in the new details. I notice she looks allot like the character Rosalee from that show, except that her colouring is all wrong. She's a dark blue-black where Rosalee was more of a reddish-brown. I instantly think _"weißer Fuchs"_ or white fox as all of the names of the Wesen were German. I then correct myself since in the show they called Rosalee a _"Fuchsbau"_ or burrow, that would make her a weißer Fuchsbau. Although that doesn't sit right with me. I regain control of my mouth, look her in the eye and I state the obvious. _"You're Wesen."

_I'm tense, I'm waiting for Connor to just run away screaming, I can already smell the fear on him, but it quickly dissipates. Then he looks me in the eyes and says _"You're Wesen."_ I feel all of the anxiety leave my body. He already knew! Then I feel a rush of anger, _He already knew!_ I'd been keeping this secret from him all our marriage and he already knew? _"You already knew about me and you didn't tell me? Now you let a Grimm into the house? What is wrong with you?"_ I bark at him. He flinches, then looks at me and says _"Actually I had no idea, up until today I thought that was all just the plot to a TV show. I didn't think any of this was real."_ then he pauses and seems to think for a moment before adding _"If that really is a Grimm down there then he's supposed to protect humans from Wesen. If he's going to kill you, he'll have to go through me first, and in doing so he will have failed his self imposed duty."_ His face hardens and he continues. _"If it comes down to it I _will_ throw myself in front of you. I'm not afraid of dying for the woman I love."_ All of my anger fades away and I'm about to reply when an exasperated voice surprises us both. _"No-one's dyeing today, I'm not that kind of Grimm!"


	2. Chapter 2

by ~Miles-tails-prowler

_I jump. I had been so busy comforting Christine that I didn't hear them coming. Judging from her reaction, neither did Christine. I stand up, pulling Christine to her feet and turn to face the two officers. _"You don't seem surprised by her reaction. I take it this happens allot?" I ask.  
"Yeah, every time I meet a Wesen. Anyway I'm Officer John, and this is my partner Officer Robin. Shall we get on with the B&E report?"  
"Of course, what to you need to know?"_ I ask. Officer Robin starts asking questions and we answer them. After a while they leave. The bus should be dropping our children off soon so we get started on cleaning up. We finish cleaning up all of the glass by the time the kids get home. Their excited faces disappear when they open the door and see all of our stuff is gone. Our daughter Sam asks what happened. I explain that we were robbed and we're going to need to replace everything. Jack asks about his stuffed animal and I explain that they took that too. He starts crying and Christine picks him up and starts soothing him. I remember that Jack can't sleep without something to cuddle so I excuse myself and go hunting through the attic for the box of childhood memories. I soon found what I was looking for, It was my old Wishbone plushy. Looking at it I realize it _looks_ like the 43 year old toy that it is. It has defiantly seen better days, but it's still in one piece and I hope it'll fulfill it's purpose once again. Looking in the box I discover a good number of my old toys that I had completely forgot about. I had meant to give them to the kids but I forgot. I guess it's a good thing I did. I take the box back down stairs and show them to my kids. Jack, being eight, instantly takes a liking to my old hotweels cars and starts driving them around on the floor, sound effects and all. Surprisingly Sam, who's twelve takes a liking to the Lego blocks. I didn't figure she'd like anything in the box but I am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
Satisfied that the kids are going to be distracted for a while I motion for Christine to follow me upstairs. Once we're in our room I ask Christine the first thing that popped into my mind.  
_"Are our kids Wesen too?"_ This takes Christine by surprise but she quickly recovers.  
_"Yes, they are. But they're only half Wesen, meaning they'll have less severe Woges."_  
I nod in understanding and am about to ask when the first time they'll Woge is when I hear Sam scream and Jack yell _"Cool!"_ followed by a dark blue-black furball bursting into our room and wrapping itself around my leg. Looking to Christine I mouth _"First Woge?"_ to which Christine nods. I bend down and carefully peel my now furry daughter off of my leg. I can see from her eyes that she's scared so I hug her and tell her everything is going to be ok. By now Jack has arrived in our room and starts poking Sam. I give him the _"I'm not impressed"_ look and he stops._

Once Sam has calmed down enough she Woges back to her human form. Christine starts explaining the situation and, being the first time Sam, Jack, and I heard of this we ask a lot of questions. Christine explains to Sam how to Woge so that I can't see her and that's when I discover that regular humans can_ see when a Wesen Woges. Just not like when a Grimm sees them, instead a regular human sees their eyes change. There's no physical difference, at least none that I can describe, but their eyes get this animistic glint to them and you just instinctively know something's wrong, like that feeling you get when somebody's watching you. Thinking back I realize that I remember many times I've had that feeling and like most people I just dismissed it. I point this out to Christine and she's surprised to hear this. I ask her to Woge again to confirm my suspicion and again I see that glint in her eye and have that feeling. I may have ignored it before but now that I'm actually paying attention to it that feeling becomes very pronounced._

After work the next day I decide to pay a visit to the police station so that I can ask Officers John and Robin about this phenomenon. I don't have to wait long as they were conveniently coming off shift. I take them aside and ask about it and Officer Robin confirms that that's how he knows when his partner's seeing a Wesen. Officer Robin and I get a good laugh out of Officer John's stunned face and Officer Robin just simply points out that he never asked, causing Officer John to glare at Officer Robin. I thank them for their time and take my leave. This has been an eye opening day for me.


	3. Chapter 3

by ~Miles-tails-prowler

_If yesterday was eye opening, today was enlightening. I was looking through our family photo album when one of the photos catches my eye. It was of the day I proposed to Christine, I'd had a friend hiding behind a bush with a camcorder to catch her reaction. I'd since had the video transferred to digipaper so that it could be a part of our photo album. On a whim I pressed play and watched, not surprisingly she Woged with joy when I got down on my knee and popped the question, not that I'd noticed at the time. Curious, I decided to put it on loop and watched the glint in her eyes. Now that I'd had time to study it I discovered that the glint seemed to waiver. This piqued my curiosity and I paused the video and watched the glint frame by frame. What I saw was amazing, the glint wasn't a glint at all, but an image. Her eyes had an image of an arctic fox superimposed over the irises that stayed for three frames, then the next three frames were her normal eyes. This pattern repeated for as long as she was Woged. Out of curiosity I calculated how much time it takes for three frames to pass and it came out as 1/20 or 0.05 of a second. That just made it click in my head, the human brain blurs any changes that the eye sees occurring within 1/10 or 0.1 of a second of each other into one image, giving the illusion of movement (that's how a tv works). That _"glint"_ was my brain seeing the image and confusing it with movement! If that's the case then maybe the animistic quality of the glint comes from my subconscious recognizing the image that my conscious mind doesn't. Maybe that means that Wesen and Grimms see things twice as fast as humans and superimpose the features of the Wesen's core animal over the human features. Does that mean the only time a Wesen truly transforms is when they do a "full" Woge? That would explain why Wesen feel pain when they do a full Woge. A vibration in my pocket breaks me out of my thoughts, glancing at my phone I see the alarm telling me to get ready for work._

A few hours later__

I was in the break room when a new face showed up for work. Larry walked into the room a few minutes later and the new guy got up and "accidentally" spilled his coffee on him. I grabbed some napkins out of the dispenser on the table and was about to hand them to Larry (it happened right in front of my table) when he jumped backwards, colliding into me. This was the only reason I heard him breath "Grimm"_ before he realized that he had landed on someone and he scrambled to get off of me, apologizing profusely. That was not good. The new guy was a jerk, pure and simple. I had no doubt in my mind he was the type of Grimm that took pleasure in harming Wesen. I quickly thought of something to get Larry out of there without it seeming like he was trying to escape.  
_"It's fine Larry, accidents happen. I've got a spare shirt in my locker, you can borrow it if you want."_ I said, hoping that Larry would accept the offer. Thankfully, Wesen instinct to get as far away from the Grimm as possible prevailed and he jumped on the offer. I handed him the napkins and he dabbed at the coffee stain as we calmly walked out of the break room. Well I was calm, I knew the new guy couldn't do anything to Larry at work, and since I'm an "oblivious" human he has no reason to go after me, but Larry was (understandably) frightened. Once we were at my locker he started thanking me profusely. I said it was nothing and he blurted _"Nothing? You just saved me from a Grimm!"_ Then, realizing he just said that to a normal human, a panicked look crossed his face and he Woged (not full on, just the "invisible" one). Before he could give himself a heart attack I grabbed him by both shoulders, looked him square in the eyes and said _"Calm down. I already know what a Grimm is, my wife is Wesen."_ He instantly calmed down at this and he Woged back.  
_"Thank god. I thought I was going to have to come up with something on the spot. I'm not really good at lying."_  
_"If this was two days ago you would have. I just found out yesterday... Come to think of it I'm not really sure what kind of Wesen she is."_ I chuckled  
_"How can you not know what type of Wesen she is? Didn't she tell you?"_  
_"No, she was preoccupied with trying to get away from a Grimm."_  
_"Is she ok?"_ he blurted, cutting me off.  
_"She's fine, turns out this Grimm isn't in the business of killing every Wesen he sees."_ I reply, earning a skeptical look from Larry.  
_"I'm serious! He didn't kill her, in fact he's OPP. He was one of the cops that responded to our B&E call."  
"What? Somebody broke into your house? Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Everything was insured, but if you could point me in the direction of a good furniture store I'd appreciate it. I'd prefer not to have an Ikea house."  
"I can do better than that! My brother owns the hardware store just down the street, Jerry's hardware, I could get you a great deal on some nice cherry wood furniture and-"  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down. I don't need anything fancy, actually I'd prefer something made out of hard maple. I find it a beautiful wood and I've found it lasts a long time if you keep it safe."  
"Sure we can do that!"  
"We?"  
"Yeah, I've got a great idea for what to build! Oh this is going to be so good!"_ Larry turns to leave, but I stop him and hand him my spare shirt, which he quickly changes into and scurries off. Glancing at my phone I notice that break time's almost over. I sigh and head back to my desk. Sensing I'm back the computer jumps to life, greets me, and promptly hits me with a new work order. Reading it over I have to sigh. Somebody wants me to program their computer's "AI" on their old windows 98 video games to be more difficult. Sighing, I dial their number and explain why it's impossible to do that without access to the source code, and why I can't _get_ access to the source code on 38 year old proprietary games! Judging by the voice at the other end I realize that the person on the other end is too young to remember the days where everything was proprietary. This is going to be a long day._

******__

As I'm putting away the last of our new dishes I smell some Eisbiber approaching our house. Judging by their fast heart-rate and the smell of excitement coming off them I can only assume Connor did something for an Eisbiber and the lodge is here to repay him. Probably with a shower of gifts. No wonder Americans think Canadians are so polite, the disproportionate number of Eisbiber to humans makes for a really polite country. Not to mention the fact that the humans in Canada are starting to reflect the Eisbiber. At least humans don't shower people with a preposterous number of gifts! A knock on the door brings my attention back to the here and now. Steeling myself for the onslaught of gifts I open the door. What I see catches me by surprise. Several Eisbiber are standing at my door with a moving truck filled with what appears to be hand carved furniture!  
"H-hey Mrs. Johnston, uh, these are for you and your husband!"_ The Eisbiber says, indicating the _entire_ truck of furniture.  
_"What did my husband do?"_ I ask. From the value of the gifts I'd estimate it was something pretty major.  
_"He saved my brother from a Grimm."_ He replies.  
_"You don't need to worry about Officer John-"_ I stop when I see the Eisbiber paling.  
_"The Grimm your husband saved my brother from wasn't a cop... D-Does that mean there are two Grimms in town?"_ Now it's my turn to pale, we stand there in an awkward silence contemplating the meaning of this new turn of events when my cellphone chirps and says _"High priority message received, sender: Connor."_ Glad for the distraction I grab the phone out of my pocket and open the message. What I see causes me to Woge, causing the Eisbiber to yelp and Woge as well. On the screen is a picture of a stern looking man with the caption _"Be careful, this Grimm's nasty."_ I guess that answers the question of whether or not there's a second Grimm in town. Turning my attention back to the Eisbibers I share the picture with them and then they begin moving the furniture into our house._

******__

After a long day at work I am surprised to see Christine sitting on a beautifully carved maple sofa. Glancing around the room I make out a maple bookshelf, maple end-tables, and a maple kitchen table.  
"Is this the work of Eisbibers?"_ I ask.  
_"Yes, how did you know?"  
"Remember when I told you I thought all this Wesen stuff was the plot to a tv show? Well the tv show I was referring to was one called _"Grimm"_ from my childhood. It showed this world from the perspective of a Grimm. So far everything I've seen matches up with what happened in the show. Actually that reminds me, what type of Wesen are you? I want to say _"weißer Fuchs"_ since you appear to be an arctic fox but in the show the only fox Wesen was called Fuchsbau. Which is it?"  
"Weißer Fuchsbau."  
"Ah, Weißer Fuchsbau, ok. Uh, this morning I discovered something interesting."  
"What did you discover?"  
"I discovered that the glint in your eyes when you Woge isn't really a glint but an image of your inner animal. I was looking at the photo album when I came across my proposal, you Woged in that and when I slowed the video down I found that inner animal I was talking about. Here, I've got a copy on my phone. What do you see in this frame?"  
"I see myself Woged."  
"Ok how about this next frame?"  
"I'm back to human again."  
"So I was right! You're still Woged in this frame, your eyes have just gone back to normal. Apparently when you're seeing another Wesen Woge you're actually seeing their eyes rapidly change and superimposing the image of their inner animal over the rest oft their body!"  
"So then why don't humans see this?"  
"From what I can tell Grimms and Wesen can see things twice as fast as a standard human. Also, we standard humans don't seem to do the superimposing the inner animal thing."  
"That makes sense."  
"Yeah... By the way, now that Sam's had her first Woge, does that mean she'll start seeing other Wesen?"  
"Yes it does."  
"That's kinda weird, I mean it seems as though her human half was dominant for the first twelve years of her life."  
"Actually, her human half is still dominant. Half Wesen will have an easier time hiding from Grimms because their human half does not want to Woge and therefore it takes allot more stress, fear, or excitement to cause an accidental Woge."  
"I can see how that would be useful. I don't know if I'll ever get used to the idea of Wesen and Grimms existing though."  
"Give it time, I'm sure you can cope. Anyway, it's getting late and you humans aren't so good with the dark."_  
I give Christine a playful shove and a faux indignant look before we head off to bed._


End file.
